To apply to the treatment of experimental and clinical cancers the steadily accumulating concepts and methods of chronobiology; to develop for this purpose the necessary combination of biologic and computer methodology for assessing by inferential statistical means rhythmic markers (computer-analyzed reference variables). Thus: a. To improve experimentally the therapeutic index of currently available carcinostatic therapy by 1. exploiting experimentally information of the timing of rhythms in a sensitivity of certain tumors, thereby maximizing the desired curative effect and 2. timing administration according to rhythms known to occur under usual conditions in host tolerance and thus to specify a safer treatment time at which injury to the host is minimized. b. To extend 1 and 2 above into clinical investigation at the outset with adriamycin and melphalan (each as monotherapy) and methylprednisolone, ara-c, adriamycin, platinum and lentinan in the treatment of cancer. c. To extend further experimentally the chronobiologic approach from single-agent treatment to drug combinations and to immunologic modalities for arriving at a favorable therapeutic ratio. d. To extend as many of the above steps as possible into clinical practice.